Fused Zamasu
|JapName = 合体ザマス |RomName = Gattai Zamasu |MangaName = God Zamas |AltName = Supreme God Fused Zamas Merged Zamasu Combined Zamasu Zamasu Union Zamasu |FirstApp = Anime: Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! Manga: "Zamas' Last Resort" |Appears in = |Race = 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 797 |Occupation = Unofficial Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (fusee) Future Zamasu (fusee) Infinite Zamasu (manifested will/evolved self) Zamasu (fusee; Fusions only) Goku (original owner of fusee's body) Gowasu/Future Gowasu (fusees' former masters) |Date of birth = Age 797 |AniName = Fusion Zamasu}} Fused Zamasu (合体ザマス, Gattai Zamasu, Lit. Union Zamasu) (known as Fusion Zamasu in the anime) usually just referred to as Zamasu (ザマス) and called God Zamas in the manga, was a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. He is the final antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga. In the manga version of Dragon Ball Super the proper Potara fusion between Future Zamasu and Goku Black wears off, due to neither of them being official Supreme Kais. Appearance The fusion heavily resembles Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black, including the latter's height and build. He possesses Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé, but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face, representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears Gowasu's green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's, but with Goku Black's color-scheme, undershirt and red sash. He also wears a Time Ring (in the anime only) on his right index finger. With his fused body being an unbalanced mix, while his semi-immortal body struggles to heal from damage, his body damaged sections mutate into a purple and slimy substance, which happened to his right arm and the right side of his face. It also caused the sclera of his right eye to turn yellow. When Zamasu used Light of Justice, it caused his right arm to grow massive. When Fused Zamasu's time ran out, Zamasu began taking on the form of his fusees. As his fused body became an unbalanced mix, with Future Zamasu's immortality struggling to "repair" his body as a single being, resulting in a splitting image of his fusees. On the left, Fused Zamasu resembled Future Zamasu, with his mohak cut off by his right side. The right side of his body had a resemblance to Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Both were conjoined by a gooey substance, his immortality struggling to keep the components intact. Personality Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence, repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority. His ego is displayed by how he refuses to even defend himself against Goku and Vegeta, his tendency to hover high over the battlefield to "look down" on everyone both figuratively and literally, and his use of "divine" terms (such as "holy", "judgement", and "absolution") to name his special techniques. However, beneath his calm exterior, Fused Zamasu is just as unstable as his components, if not more so; according to Gowasu, this is the result of Zamasu's obsession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. He immediately flies into an overwhelming fury when Trunks and Vegeta briefly overpower him in their beam struggle, despite suffering no damage from the deflected attack, and his rage only grows when Goku manages to actually harm him with God Kamehameha and Kaio-ken. After having his body harmed, and being mutated by the Light of Justice, Fused Zamasu becomes more unhinged and maniacal, prone of furious outbursts. This is due to the fact that his physical body is deteriorating and the conflicting of the souls of the immortal Zamasu and mortal Goku Black that make up his form. By the time he engages Vegito, Fused Zamasu is reduced to enraged screaming and furious declarations of godhood, ironically becoming just as destructive and violent as the mortals he wishes to exterminate. In the manga, however, he retains his arrogance, openly gloating and overjoyed at his power. Although he does get angry at Gowasu for neglecting to mention that a permanent fusion can only be achieved by those officially designated as Supreme Kais. Similarly, upon Vegito defusing, he also calls Goku and Vegeta out for using the sacred treasure of the Gods. Interestingly, Fused Zamasu is well aware of his own hypocrisy in taking on mortal elements by using Goku Black as a fusee. He views this as a necessary sacrifice to truly create his new world; by using Goku's body as part of his being, he intends to never forget the "sins" of mortals. He also states that his actions are for the greater good of the universe, even crying at its thought, and metaphorically described his tears as purifying the world. Similarly, he also stated when demanding the Light of Justice strike him that a weak god who cannot destroy evil is "worthless", implying that he can only find value in his existence by being powerful and more importantly being capable of vanquishing what he considers evil. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime, Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu after Bulma distracts him to seal him away in a vase with Future Mai closing it with the lid. Unfortunately, Goku forgot to take the talisman made by Master Roshi, allowing Zamasu to break free. However, he was left weakened by the effort of escaping and was left deeply shocked that his enemies had discovered means of actually neutralizing him despite his immortality. When Black arrived, having sensed Zamasu's ki decreasing, the latter informed his counterpart that they could no longer afford to underestimate the mortals. Declaring that they would display the true power of gods, Zamasu and Black stand beside each other in the sky, with the former taking his Potara earring from his left ear and attaching it to his right ear. This initiated an explosive Potara Fusion between the two villains, creating Fused Zamasu. Upon his birth, he declares his new form to be the embodiment of justice and the world. He orders everyone to revere and praise him, calling himself "The Supreme God". In the manga after Black has been beaten down by Vegeta, and Future Zamas has given up due to Goku, Black reminds Future Zamasu of their trump card, and they utilize the Potara Earrings to merge into Fused Zamasu. In the anime, as he manifested a halo of light, Zamasu proclaimed his body's abilities, before attacking the Saiyan duo with lightning. Vowing to show them the power of a god, Zamasu launches exploding blades at Goku and Vegeta. After the pair recovers, Zamasu tells them the Zero Mortals Plan will be completed, followed by attacking with lightning again, and withstanding Vegeta's attack. Deciding to unleash his godly might, Zamasu emitted a bird-like ki figure, which repelled the Saiyan's, damaging them to such a degree that they reverted back to their base forms. Overlooking the defeated pair, Zamasu directs his attention to Earth, and unleashes his power in an attempt to clean the planet of its filth. However, Vegeta and Goku recovered and attacked, destroying Zamasu's bird-like ki technique in the process. When they attacked Zamasu himself, he blocked their attack, followed by attacking with his exploding blades again. When Future Trunks arrives, the two briefly fought, leading to Trunks being repelled to the ground. Insulting the mortal, Zamasu attacked with Holy Wrath, which clashed with Trunks' Galick Gun. As Zamasu's attack overpowered Trunks', Vegeta joined his son and the two launched a combined Galick Gun, which pushed Zamasu's attack back to him, but caused little to no damage at all. Frustrated at their resistance, Zamasu attempted to attack Trunks, but attacked Vegeta instead when he stepped in front of the attack. Afterwards, Goku approached Zamasu, and fired his God Kamehameha, which clashed with Zamasu's Holy Wrath. Zamasu, however, was overwhelmed by Goku's attack, resulting in an explosion which surprised the semi-god, leaving the right half of his face and right arm swollen and turning purple. Goku then attacked Zamasu at close range, but Zamasu grabs him by the leg; Goku then enhanced his physical attack by combining his Super Saiyan Blue form with Kaio-Ken, and kicked him to the ground, managing to destroy the halo in the process. Goku ended up too exhausted to attack further and collapsed afterwards. Zamasu then screams Goku's name in anger, and charges up by calling upon a pink-colored lightning streaks to spread his mutated arm. In the manga, Fused Zamasu quickly attacks Super Saiyan Gods Vegeta and Goku immediately after fusing, incapacitating them. The two try and fight him individually in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, but find that they cannot defeat him. When Goku faces him he blows a hole through him, however Fused Zamasu's immortality allows him to quickly regenerate - to which Fused Zamasu is overjoyed that his immortality is still completely intact following the fusion. Realizing that there is no other way to win but to fuse Goku and Vegeta utilize the Potara to merge into Vegito. In the anime, as Vegeta and Goku managed to fuse into Vegito, Zamasu wonders to himself why mortals try and imitate the gods, declaring it sinful. He is interrupted by Vegito's punch square in the face because of getting tired with his talk. Vegito ascends into Vegito Blue, and the two begin their battle, and at first, Vegito seems to have the upper hand. Vegito mocks Zamasu, asking if this is really the power of a god. Zamasu angrily knocks Vegito to the ground. Zamasu then tried to finish off his opponent with his ''ki'' blade, but Vegito countered with one of his own. After Vegito explains that Zamasu is technically also mortal due to fusing with Goku's body, Zamasu stated that's all he wants; by obtaining the power of Goku, who surpassed the gods despite being mortal, he symbolized all the failures the gods have made, atoned for the sins of mortals and the mistakes of the gods. Zamasu cries, saying that his tears will purify the world, before powering up, resulting in his right side growing more grotesque. As the two resumed their fight, Vegito taunts Zamasu for not being able to keep up with his speed, and fires his Final Kamehameha, but Zamasu emerges unscathed. As Vegito uses up all his power to sustain his fusion into his Final Kamehameha, the fusion runs out and Vegito defuses back into Goku and Vegeta, leading to Zamasu attacking the pair and defeating them effortlessly. Before he could kill the two, Trunks arrives and blocks Zamasu's attack. In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, proclaiming that he is not a true god and is simply a mortal like him due to never officially having become a Supreme Kai - also boasting that Fused Zamasu's fusion will wear off in an hour too. Fused Zamasu angrily curses Gowasu for never telling him about the time limit of fusion. The two begin to fight but Vegito easily decimates Fused Zamasu, at one point slicing Fused Zamasu's hands off so fast that he does not notice. Fused Zamasu materializes many cubes of Katchin and throws them at Vegito, while at the same time Vegito prepares his Final Kamehameha in order to finish off Fused Zamasu, however before he can fire the fusion unexpectedly wears off and Fused Zamasu's Katchin hits Goku and Vegeta, knocking them to the ground. In the anime Fused Zamasu then fights Trunks, while accusing the mortal of being weak, and mockingly asks where he’ll seek help from next, but Trunks said he just wanted to save everyone. As Trunks held out against Zamasu, he unconsciously gathered ki from Earth's inhabitants. Goku and Vegeta contribute their ki too, and with everyone's power channeled into his sword, Trunks charges at Zamasu. Unable to defend himself from Trunks' enhanced sword technique, Zamasu is stabbed. While in disbelief about mortals retaliating against him and his "justice", and also asking Trunks if he'd dared going against the "justice" of a god, Trunks declares his "justice" as meaningless, before slicing Fused Zamasu in half, destroying his body in the process. However, Zamasu's will lived on, only to be erased later by Future Zen-Oh. In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Fused Zamasu knocks Vegeta way and then proceeds to torture Goku using numerous portals. Vegeta saves Goku and so Fused Zamasu brutally beats down Vegeta, before he can kill Vegeta however, Goku steps in and reveals his Completed Super Saiyan Blue form, Fused Zamasu and Goku begin to fight on even grounds, with Fused Zamasu unleashing a barrage of punches via portals and Goku dodging and attacking Fused Zamasu when he has the opportunity, Fused Zamasu then utilizes his Holy Wrath but Goku manages to toss it away after a struggle, and then knocks Fused Zamasu into a building. Fused Zamasu rises from the rubble and proclaims that Goku's overconfidence is a weakness and he will defeat him. By this time, he has 20 minutes left before defusing. Fused Zamasu and Goku continue to fight, Fused Zamasu threatens to destroy the entire galaxy by further increasing his own power. When Goku tries to kill him with Destruction, Zamasu opens a portal which brings Future Mai in front of him, forcing Goku to stop. Eventually, Fused Zamasu's fusion time runs out, but Future Zamasu's immortality will not allow Fusion Zamasu to defuse, and he takes on a half-Goku Black half-Future Zamasu state, though Future Trunks immediately cuts him in half. However, this results in unforeseen consequences due to the incomplete de-fusion and Zamasu's immortality. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' During the time of the Timespace Tournament, Present Zamasu is summoned by Goku Black to act as his ally, the two decide to use the Timespace Rift for their own ends to exterminate mortals. Upon being forced into battle with Tekka's team and Future Trunks, Zamasu and Goku Black fuse together into Fused Zamasu (named Fused Zamas in the game). It is then discovered by the group that other Timespace's are disappearing, and Fused Zamasu reveals that this is because his comrades are wiping them out. Fused Zamasu then summons his comrades - four other Zamasus from other Timespaces - two of which are Goku Blacks. The group realize that the Zamasus are linked to Fused Zamasu, and that is how they are able to stay in this Timespace, and so decide they must defeat him. The two Goku Blacks turn Super Saiyan Rosé and the battle begins. Fused Zamasu is defeated in the end. Power ;Manga and Anime Fused Zamasu is one of the most powerful fusions in the series, comparable to Vegito, possessing the combined powers of Goku Black and Future Zamasu. In the anime, this fusion is shown to be able to fend off the combined efforts of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Saiyan Rage Trunks with ease. Gowasu notes that Black and Zamasu's fusion has expanded their combined power to no visible end, arguably being the most powerful Supreme Kai of all time by far, and even implying that Zamasu could potentially surpass even the Gods of Destruction and the Angels, in which case he would be second only to Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh. In addition, Fused Zamasu possesses Future Zamasu's immortality and Goku Black's limitless potential growth, making him a near-perfect entity. These facts cause Shin to note that Fused Zamasu's standing as a god is beyond even their understanding. Vegeta notes that, god or not, he has never seen or felt anyone let off energy like Fused Zamasu's. He is also able to singlehandedly overwhelm Goku and Vegeta, nearly crushing their hands simultaneously, and also nearly killing Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in one blast. However, when he engages in a beam struggle with both Super Saiyan Rage Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta at the same time, Fused Zamasu is overwhelmed. Super Saiyan Blue Goku at full power also manages to hold his own against him and defeat him in a later beam struggle and successfully engage him in combat, breaking his wall of light. In the manga it is stated that due to being a sync up of two versions of Zamasu, Fused Zamasu's fighting skill is far greater than before. Super Saiyan Blue Goku manages to hold his own against Fused Zamasu in one on one (though Fused Zamasu has a large advantage) and even blasts a hole through Fused Zamasu with a God Kamehameha, however the fusion simply regenerates and takes down Goku by hitting him with many blocks of Katchin. In the anime, against Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, Grotesque Fused Zamasu proved able to make the mighty fused foe fight seriously and rival even him in terms of power, possibly as an actual equal. As such, many of Fused Zamasu's attacks forced Vegito to dodge, which still caused considerable damage to the area from the sheer force of his blows. In the manga Fused Zamas had his entire side blown off by base Vegito (though it was a surprise attack), and was shown to have a great disadvantage against Vegito Blue, who was noted by Shin to have power potentially surpassing Beerus, with Fused Zamasu being unable to track Vegito Blue's movements at one point, allowing the fused Saiyan to cut off his hands without him noticing. According to Gowasu, Fused Zamasu's body is unstable due to one fusee being immortal and the other fusee being mortal. This caused Fused Zamasu's body to fluctuate, creating mutations in his body that multiplied his size and power, but left his body completely unstable and no longer completely immortal, although he did retain a tremendous amount of durability and a potent healing factor. In his mutated form, Fused Zamasu appears to be on par with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, as neither fighter was able to land a decisive blow. When he gained his Power Stressed form, Fused Zamasu was too slow to match Vegito but easily tanked his Final Kamehameha without any visible damage as well as took a massive punch to the face, at which point Vegito defused and Zamasu was able to defeat both Goku and Vegeta with one blow. Ultimately, however, his new instability proved to be his undoing as the damage from his battles slowly accumulated, which ultimately led to his death at the blade of Future Trunks. After Vegito defuses in the manga Fused Zamasu faces off against Goku - who reveals his mastery of Super Saiyan Blue that he had been hiding. Fused Zamas is a match for Goku in this state - which possesses the true full power of Super Saiyan Blue at all times - and manages to hold the edge over Goku thanks to his immortality. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors According to the Dragon Ball Super rival danger scale, Fused Zamasu ranks as a twelve out of twelve, with it noting that he is so strong that others cannot even approach him.Rival danger ranking Techniques and special abilities As a fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black, Fused Zamasu possesses all the techniques and abilities of his fusion components: *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Zamasu can unleash this attack from a single hand. *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu, who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. In the anime, as a result of Goku Black's presence within his being, Fused Zamasu is not completely immortal; only ageless and possessed an enhanced durability with high tolerance for pain and damage. While his semi-immortal body can be destroyed, Fused Zamasu can still live on in a bodiless state that has assimilated with the very universe itself, unless every single trace of him is gone. In the manga Fused Zamasu's immortality appears to be fully intact, and likewise allows him to maintain an edge over Goku's Completed Super Saiyan Blue form. **'Regeneration' – Zamasu heals any wound he may incur. However, depending on the version, the extent of his regeneration abilities vary: In the manga, Zamasu heals up from a hole in the chest immediately with absolutely no problems, while in the anime, due to the Goku Black half of him still being mortal, it takes him much longer to heal, resulting in his misshaped state. However, in the manga, due Fused Zamasu's regeneration being fully intact, his body prevented itself from defusing when his time was up, resulting in an unstable state. *'Saiyan Power' - Obtained from Goku Black, Zamasu is able to become considerably stronger after recovering from damage he sustains from his enemies. *'Divine Weapon Forging' - A special ability used to extend and form ki into various shapes as well as change its properties. **'Barrier of Light' - In the anime, Zamasu creates a white halo of light around his body, which acts like a barrier. ***'Wall of Light' – Fused Zamasu emits a powerful purple bird-like structure of enormous energy which eliminates all that it touches. ***'Lightning of Absolution' - Fused Zamasu fires a purple-colored lightning blast from his ring of light, or the body of his Wall of Light. ***'Blades of Judgement' - From his halo, Fused Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If the blades makes contact with the earth, they will burst in a destructive explosion. ***'Divine Wrath' - Fused Zamasu radiates his halo and from his hand, he releases a purple energy blast, that obliterates his opponents. One of his unique attacks in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Violent Fierce God Slicer' - Fused Zamasu can create a purple blade of ki which emanates from his hand. ***'Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword' - Goku Black's improved version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer also used by Fused Zamasu. *'Combined Energy Ball' - A more powerful version of the Black Power Ball, being larger and orange or purple in appearance. **'Holy Wrath' - Fused Zamasu creates a sun-like energy sphere that combines Black Power Ball with God Splitter and tosses it at his opponent, expanding it to a large size. It is Fused Zamasu's ultimate attack. *'Energy Blade' - A blade made of ki. One of Fused Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Energy Blade' - A stronger version of Energy Blade and one of Fused Zamasu's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Spirit Blade' - A variation of the Energy Blade which differs in both size and color. Can be learned as a Special Move by Fused Zamasu after reaching Lv. 36 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Magic Materialization' - In the manga, Fused Zamasu is able to use magic materialization in order to create blocks of Katchin to use as weapons. *'Telekinesis' - In the manga, Fused Zamasu uses telekinesis in order to choke both Goku and Vegeta, and later to manipulate blocks of Katchin to throw at his foes. *'Human Extinction Attack-like attack' - In the manga, Fused Zamasu used this technique in attempt to kill Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Future Mai, Shin, and Gowasu. *'Portal Opening' - In the manga Fused Zamasu possess the ability to open dark portals. **'Illusion Smash' - Through his ability to open portals, Fused Zamasu is able to open a portal near himself and near his opponent so he can punch them from a distance. *'Explosive Wave' - Zamasu shines red and bursts out ki from all over his body, starting from his right eye. *'Divine Hammer' (神の鉄槌) - An attack used by Grotesque Fused Zamasu where he punches his foe. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Summoning' - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Fused Zamasu has the ability to summon incarnations of himself from different timespaces, however if he is defeated they will disappear, as he is their link to that timespace. *'Black Kamehameha' - Goku Black's Kamehameha technique. One of Fused Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Magical Thunder' - Fires a bolt of magical energy from his finger. One of Fused Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Psychic Thunder' - A stronger version of Magical Thunder that appears as one of Fused Zamasu's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Energy Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Fused Zamasu as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As the Potara Fusion of Black and Future Zamasu was performed while the former was in still in his Super Saiyan Rosé state, Fused Zamasu's base state is a constant Super Saiyan Rosé. Because of which, the resulting fusion probably cannot enter a normal form nor power down. While this would normally cause a significant strain on the fusion's body and shorten his lifespan, the immortality from Future Zamasu, to an extent, eliminates this problem despite the "unstable" fusion affected by Goku Black (as his body isn't immortal). In the manga, he also retains his hour limitation for staying fused for presumably the same reason, despite its equivalent, Super Saiyan Blue, causing Vegito to defuse in half an hour instead of an hour as originally estimated. When cut in half around the time he defused, a negative side effect to the fusion was that the fusion attempted to repair itself due to Future Zamasu's immortality, thus warping his features. Halo In the anime, by creating the Barrier of Light, Fused Zamasu takes on his "Halo" state. In this form Fused Zamasu is capable of utilizing his Halo for numerous purposes, but it's primary function is defense - though it can be destroyed by a powerful attack and when this happens Fused Zamasu reverts to his normal form. Grotesque form In the anime, by calling upon the Light of Justice, Fused Zamasu becomes larger and more muscular. In this form he is named Grotesque Zamasu or Fused Zamasu (Right Arm Hypertrophy / Huge). Video game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (DLC) Fused Zamasu makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the original series (SBDH1). Fused Zamasu, alongside Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, will be playable characters in the Dragon Ball Super Pack 4 DLC of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Battles *Fused Zamasu (Halo) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime) *Fused Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) (Manga) *Fused Zamasu (Halo) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) (Anime) *Fused Zamasu (Halo) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) (Anime) *Fused Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) (Manga) *Fused Zamasu (Grotesque/Power Stressed) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime) *Fused Zamasu vs. Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) (Manga) *Fused Zamasu vs. Goku and Vegeta (Manga) *Fused Zamasu vs. Goku (Completed Super Saiyan Blue) (Manga) *Fused Zamasu (Power Stressed) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) (Anime) Gallery Trivia *Fused Zamasu is the first villain in the franchise to be created by use of Potara Fusion. *Unlike Old Kai and Kibito Kai, Fused Zamasu does not have a singular voice. Instead, his voice consists of two "Zamasu" voices overlapping one another, creating an echo effect. This may be due to the fact that both of his components were technically separate instances of the same being (albeit with one possessing a different person's body). *In the initial trailer for Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!!, Fused Zamasu's aura was colored dark purple when it is unveiled. In the actual episode, it was colored white with traces of rainbow light in it. References es:Zamas Fusión pl:Scalony Zamasu it:Zamasu (fusione) ca:Fusió Zamasu pt-br: Fusão Zamasu Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased